


Take a Break

by holdhoIyghost



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, OC is an angel, OC is from an rp server, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: Onafiel, the Avatar of Diligence, hasn't taken a break in a while. Solomon decides to be the one who helps with that.---alternate title: sin wants to write dirty stuff between two of their muses
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> please don't mind this. this is rly mostly because i doubt i'd be able to do it in the server and ughhhhh i just W a n t e d this jfsdjf
> 
> also uhhh i apologize if this is Bad it's the first actual smut-adjacent thing ive written (even tho there isn't rly any like insertion or actual skin-to-skin contact other than kissing haha;;;)

_tap tap tap_

"Onafiel... it seems that you are in my favorite part of the library."

The diligent angel looks up from his work, eyebrows raised as his eyes lock onto the sorcerer before him. His eyes raked from the closed eyes of the other, down to the slight upturn of his lips.

"That is a shame," Onafiel replies, eyes lingering for another moment on Solomon's lips before returning to the papers before him. He dips his quill into his inkwell before continuing to write.

Solomon settles in next to him. _too close._ Too close for him, at least. Did their thighs have to be touching? Was it normal for him to sit this close to others?

"How long have you been here?" the sorcerer questions as he opens his book. "One hour, two? The entire night?" A light laugh comes from the human as he looks at Onafiel from the corner of his eye.

Ah... How long _had_ Onafiel been in the library? The angel pauses in his writing in order to think. Not too long, if he were to go by his own time. So -

"With how long it's taking you to respond... I feel like I should make sure you take a little 'break.'"

Onafiel's eyebrows turn downward, as do his lips. He turns his head to look at Solomon, who is already capping the angel's inkwell and moving it away. The human has a mischievous smile curling onto his lips, and Onafiel can feel annoyance rise in his chest.

"I do not need a break from _work_ ," the angel responds, his annoyance showing through in his voice. He goes to grab his inkwell and move it closer, though Solomon's hand around his wrist stops him. A shock runs up Onafiel's arm almost immediately, and he recognizes it as the sorcerer's magic. What -

"You do, Ona." Solomon chuckles, and he closes his eyes. His smile widens a fraction. "Let me do the work, yes?"

Onafiel's brows furrow more, his confusion showing through - until Solomon opens his eyes and the angel can see how his eyes have darkened, and the feeling of the sorcerer's free hand on his thigh - the way his tongue flicked out to wet his lips -

The angel takes Solomon's collar in his fist, pulling the sorcerer forward and harshly pressing their mouths together, hardly feeling - only tasting the overwhelming mint and c _an this guy really control how much magic goes through his mouth??_ He can feel a chuckle come from the other more than he can hear it. The grip on his wrist tightens, and he can feel another shock of magic from the hand on his thigh.

_fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck_

Onafiel growls into the rough kisses, which only makes the sorcerer laugh quietly. "Don't be too loud," the human reminds between rough kisses, moving his hand from Onafiel's wrist in order to run his hand through the angel's long hair. He balls his hand into a fist in order to pull the angel's head back. "We're in the library, you know." Another quiet laugh.

The angel's next growl turned into a bit-back a moan as the sorcerer's teeth scraped against his neck. His hair is tugged again, as if to try and allow the white-haired sorcerer more access as he bites down once again, this time harder. Onafiel takes one of his hands and grips Solomon's shoulder tightly, almost tight enough to be bruising, and pushes the sorcerer away. The look on the human's face could be best described as heated.

_flushed cheeks. hooded eyes. lips parted, the smallest bit..._

Onafiel pulls Solomon forward once again, shifting himself enough to rest his leg on the shared seating, nearly forcing the sorcerer to rest on his lap as he connects their mouths once more, wordlessly and breathlessly begging for Solomon to do something, _anything,_ just tell him something to do give him work Father's sake l _et him_ ** _ **work -**_**

"You're so needy," Solomon whispers, voice airy, heavy...strained. His lips twitch, keeping an odd smile on his face - mischief, excitement...and _lust_ , of course. "I don't remember you being like this last time..."

The angel bares his teeth before biting the human's lip. The human's expression doesn't change other than the slight narrowing of his eyes. A teasing light enters his eyes as Onafiel's mouth opens enough for Solomon to move back.

"Sonuvabitch," the angel breathes out, unable to keep the growl from his voice as Solomon rubs his thigh. "Bit too much on the magic there."

Solomon simply hums before leaning forward and nuzzling his face against Onafiel's neck. "Bite me again," he whispers, breath sending shivers down the angel's spine, "and I will not go as easy on you."

  
Onafiel goes to bite back a response, though his breath hitches in his throat as Solomon's hand moves from his thigh to his crotch, cupping him through his white slacks, _squeezing_ just enough for him to moan. He's reminded once again to keep quiet as the human starts massaging him through his slacks, tortuously slow and soft and not at all what _he_ ** _ **needed**_** and if he were being honest, he knew that the other was doing it on purpose.

  
"Solomon," he groans lowly, hips bucking up into the human's hand, searching for at least a _bit_ of friction, of anything - but the hand is taken away. The angel makes a noise between a growl and a whine at the loss of contact. His eyes move to find the sorcerer's face, and all he sees is amusement. He sends a glare the human's way and the thought of biting him once more crosses his mind, though he knew that it was an invitation for harsher magic - which was basically a death wish.

"Onafiel," Solomon responds. A shit-eating grin slowly curls the human's lips upward as he rubs small circles with his thumb on the inside of Onafiel's thigh, right in the juncture of where it connected to his pelvis. He squeezes once - a warning? A tease?

To the angel, it was _annoying._ Icy-blue eyes narrow, sending another glare directly into the sorcerer's blue-yellow eyes filled with mirth. He was taking his own pleasure in this, and Onafiel didn't know whether to drag the other out of the library to do _that type of work_ or to completely ignore him and try to continue what he had been doing.

  
He knew that he wouldn't be able to continue until this problem had been _fixed_ , though, so he resigned himself to hardening his glare before breaking eye contact.

"Hm~ You've gone quiet, Ona...can't take it?" The angel pulls his eyes away from the poor bookcase suffering from his glare to instead stare down the human again. His breath hitches as the others hand is covering the bulge in his slacks once more, kneading with the purpose of breaking the angel down, an attempt to get him to pant and moan and beg.

And it works.

A soft whine comes from the older being, hand reaching up to thread through the sorcerer's hair and pull his head up enough to bury Onafiel's nose against the soft skin of Solomon's neck. A whisper comes from the angel, a quiet moan and an even quieter pleading.

"What was that?" And of course, of _course_ he was going to pretend to not hear. A chuckle comes from the human as a light growl ghosts across his neck, a tongue following right after.

"Please," Onafiel murmurs, kissing Solomon's neck, then jaw, and finally the shell of his ear. "Solomon, sir... please help me... I want to feel you on me, bite me, _use me..._ "

The one that let out a quiet growl this time was Solomon. The sorcerer lets a small shock of magic come from his hand - not enough to cause pain, but definitely enough for the angel's breath to hitch again before a low groan came forth. He then ducks his shoulder enough to lean forward, burying his face against Onafiel's neck and biting nearly too-hard - though he always had trouble with how gently he should be with biting.

What can he say? He liked to mark his things.

And Onafiel?

Onafiel was **_**his.**_**

The angel lets out another quiet whine, biting down harshly on his bottom lip in order to keep himself quiet. His head lolls back, giving the sorcerer more than enough room to litter his neck with marks. His breathing is labored from the constant rubbing, the small shocks of magic, the biting -

"S-Sol -" Onafiel breathes out shakily. He can feel himself getting closer, and even closer still - his breathing quickens by the second as he pants out the sorcerer's name once more. "Pl-ease, I need -"

"I know," the sorcerer murmurs against pale skin. The angel can feel soft lips drag from his neck and pause at his jawline - he turns his head and suddenly Solomon's lips are pressed to his, muffling the next moan (which would have certainly given the pair away) that comes from the angel as he finally reaches his climax.

It takes a minute for the older being to come down from his high - eyes clouded, breath heavy, mind fogged - while the younger simply admires the state that the other was in. The sorcerer flicks his tongue over his bottom lip before biting it and glancing around.

"We should get out of here," he murmurs softly. Not that anyone had noticed them - but... "I think we should continue this _break_ of yours somewhere more...private." There's a gleam in the sorcerer's eye as he says this - he looks hungry. Starving, even.

Onafiel swallows thickly before nodding. The pair separate enough for the angel to clean his current work station and pack up. His briefs felt extremely uncomfortable, what with the cum in them - hopefully he would be allowed enough time to throw laundry in before being pulled into what Solomon would refer to as "fun work."

Despite his hopes, a voice in the back of his mind told him that _no, you won't have enough time for that._ And really, he should know better - this wasn't the first time, after all.


End file.
